Namorada, Amiga
by Anita4
Summary: Harry reflete sobre seu relacionamento com Ginny.


**Notas Iniciais:**

_História escrita para a Semana Harry Potter, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal. Harry Potter não pertence a mim, não lucro nada com esta publicação. Ignorei totalmente o epílogo._

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Namorada, Amiga**

* * *

Ela era alguém de quem eu podia dizer que conhecia tudo. Cada mania, cada movimento de lábios, de olhos. Mesmo que eu agisse sem pensar, conseguiria até adivinhar como ela iria reagir. Isto nem era uma tarefa simples; Ginny Weasley era tudo menos uma mulher previsível.

Eu a conheci tão pequena, enquanto ainda estava maravilhado com o mundo dos bruxos, pronto para embarcar no expresso para meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ginny era a mais nova de um bando de irmãos ruivos que chamavam atenção naquela plataforma da _King's Cross_. Não que eu pensasse muito dela à época. Era só a irmãzinha mais nova daquele que se tornaria meu melhor amigo. Uma garota bonitinha, fofinha, mas nada além de uma criança. Não uma pirralha, diga-se de passagem. Uma criança. Com o passar dos anos, ela pareceu sair de uma casca e virou uma mulher não só atraente, mas também de espírito livre e forte, quem eu, ainda assim, queria proteger com toda a força. Por esta razão, passamos tempos separados, enquanto ela esperava e eu torcia pelo dia de paz em que poderíamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Acho que, já no momento em que a guerra contra Voldemort terminou, eu podia dizer que a conhecia por completo. Mal havíamos ficado juntos como namorados. Nossos beijos talvez pudessem até ser contados e descritos, tão escassos eram. Ainda assim, ela era a Ginny. Agora minha Ginny. A futura senhora Ginny Potter.

Ao se formar, ela passou a ser jogadora de quadribol, viajar pelo mundo dos bruxos... Mesmo essa distância não diminuía a conexão que eu sentia ter com aquela mulher. Eu sabia exatamente quando nossas conversas pela lareira ficavam longas demais, ou a que horas ligar para não acordá-la e ainda termos tempo o suficiente de simplesmente convivermos, ainda que à distância.

Nosso dia-a-dia era muito diferente: eu mal conseguia ver o sol de dentro do Ministério da Magia; ela estava tão bronzeada quanto sua pele podia, - não que isto fizesse muita diferença a pessoas normais, mas eu notava cada mudança de tonalidade sem precisar comparar com as marcas contrastantes da parte por baixo das roupas. Não diria que engordei, mas Ginny ficou nitidamente em forma. Muitas vezes, cheguei a comparar seu estilo de vida com o meu, pensando se não deveria ter investido mais em meu talento para o quadribol. Contudo, no instante seguinte, via a diferença entre a brincadeira que era o campo de Hogwarts e quando assistia minha Ginny em campo como jogadora profissional. Talvez, fosse apenas porque ela era incrível, mas eu nunca saberia já que meus olhos nunca iam aos demais, estavam sempre nela.

Exatamente por ela haver se tornado quase meu outro eu, minha grande companheira, é que agora preciso me repetir constantemente que Ginny Weasley é minha amiga. Minha grande amiga. Desde agora e para sempre, minha amiga.

Há muitos casais pelas ruas cujas relações haviam se estabilizado quase como em uma amizade. Ron Weasley, irmão da Ginny, possui exatamente isso com a noiva, Hermione Grange. Nós três sempre fomos amigos, andamos e brigamos juntos. Aliás, muitas vezes brigamos entre nós também, como amigos. Ainda que diferente de o que ainda sou para ambos, Ron e Hermione são um casal e também são amigos. Amigos especiais que conhecem tudo um do outro.

Ponho minha mão na caneca de cerveja amanteigada, enquanto Ron começa a contar mais uma piada em nossa costumeira sessão após o serviço. Costumeira mesmo virou naquele ano, quando Hermione largou o Ministério para ser professora de Hogwarts. Vamos sempre ao bar ao menos dois dias por semana, tomamos uma caneca, contamos algumas novidades e voltamos para nossas casas. Normalmente, isto ocorria a tempo de eu poder falar com minha namorada, e de ele reclamar com sua noiva.

Eu ainda não consegui lhe contar sobre a visita de Ginny no meio da temporada de seu trabalho na noite anterior. Era para ela estar com seu time, em plena concentração, mas lá estava ela em minha casa. Foi durante essa mesma visita que vim a descobrir uma parte de Ginny que eu ainda não conhecia.

Ao menos, neste momento em que deixo a bebida descer por minha garganta, eu devo enfim conhecer Ginny Weasley inteiramente. Cada mania, cada movimento de lábios, de olhos, cada reação. O fato de que ela se apaixonou mim desde aquele dia na plataforma. O fato de que ela queria ir comigo ao baile de primavera em seu terceiro ano. O fato de que ela competia com Cho Chang por minha atenção. O fato de que ela se esforçou para ser mais relaxada a meu redor e, ao mesmo tempo, ser a mulher que poderia sair com o Garoto que Sobreviveu. O fato de que ela quer uma filha para chamar de Luna, como uma de suas amigas. O fato de que ela não está mais apaixonada por mim. O fato de que ela não quer mais me ver. O fato de que ela quer me dizer adeus.

Relacionamentos acabam e pessoas nunca mais se veem. Eu mesmo não sei que fim levou Cho Chang, meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo. Acho que Ginny também não mais falou com Michael Corner, seu primeiro namorado e o seguinte da própria Cho, e, nas vezes em que ela viu Dean Thomas, foi apenas como minha namorada e não ex de Dean.

No momento em que contar para Ron, será assim que me responderá, que há outras. Bem, talvez ele primeiro me perguntasse o que eu fiz para a Ginny, digo, acusasse, mas o primeiro conselho será o de como essas coisas passam. É o que nos dizem para darmos menos importância, sofrermos menos. Eu é que não quero pensar assim.

A partir de agora, seremos amigos. Amigos para sempre. Ao menos, eu quero ser seu amigo. Já não posso andar a seu lado, já não posso mais sorrir com ela. Mas o que eu não quero é que o que tivemos passe, que ela suma de minha vida e vire uma cunhada que verei apenas nas festas de família.

Eu preciso saber como impedir que ela me diga para não mais nos vermos. Por favor, Ginny, não irei mais perceber o quanto a temporada te bronzeou, ou te encontrar no vestiário, ou te beijar, ou te chamar pela lareira antes de dormirmos, ou dizer que te amo. Ao menos, não me diga adeus. Por favor.

Termino meu copo de cerveja e olho para Ron, que já está com as bochechas vermelhas. Ginny é exatamente como o irmão, fica rubra apenas de entrar no bar. E continuo a adiar meus últimos momentos como quase cunhado daquele à minha frente, enquanto penso que já seria a hora de ligar para onde ela está naquela noite e saber suas novidades do dia. Mas eu não irei mais fazê-lo, é claro.

Peço outra cerveja amanteigada, para espanto e alegria de Ron.

**Fim!**

Anita, 01/04/2012

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Eu precisava escrever algo para a Semana Harry Potter da comunidade **Saint Seiya Superfics Journal**, então fui me inspirar na música Hatsukoi (Primeiro Amor) para esta história. Peço desculpas pelos meus erros com tempo e com pessoa (sim, eu sempre acabo usando a terceira pessoa não importa quando)._

_Não sei se é minha fic mais curta de Harry Potter, mas é minha fic de Harry Potter mais curta em português (confuso?). E ia ser muito mais, ia deixá-la com umas duzentas palavras, mas aí decidi estender um pouquinho mais e consegui mil. Razoável, né? Esta também é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter que não é Gina e Draco e sim Harry e Gina. Aliás, um casal de que nunca gostei, mas não o odeio. Não achem que este final foi alguma vingança ou algo parecido, sempre que escrevo é porque eu acredito no que estou falando e eu realmente cheguei a achar o Harry fofo aqui. Ele gostava tanto da Gina! Aliás, pensei em pôr a Gina para terminar com o Neville, mas decidi não dar razões de nada, aconteceu o que aconteceu, né? Aliás, acabei de resumir a fic toda aqui, rs._

_Bem, reviews, sugestões e críticas são bem-vindas, só não fiquem mudos!_

_Por fim, queria anunciar que meu site Olho Azul voltou a hospedar fics de qualquer fandom e histórias originais, não há restrições, por isso visitem o site pelo endereço no meu perfil ou já entrem em contato comigo se quiserem hospedar suas histórias! Aceitamos também em inglês e espanhol.  
_

_Até a próxima._


End file.
